trophymanagerfandomcom-20200214-history
Football Club New Era II
Football Club New Era II was a former Russian professional football club from Saint Moscburg, Russia and formerly played in Russia's 4th division group 2. Liquidated at the end of season 34 The club was bought in early November of 2010 by a businessman called Jack Rockwell. who owns J.r Sports Group, now called Southern Connection Sports Group. Since the club was founded it has played at the same ground, Saints Anfield Arena,' '''Previously called 'New Anfield Revolution Arena'. It has a current capacity of 20,000 The clubs has long standing rivalry against ' Ziman/'s Gladiators''' History F.C New Era II 'was founded in the city of Saint Moscburg by a small local business owner back in 2009. ''It was admitted into the Russian 5th Division 2 months later. Saint Moscburg is a small mining city on the route towards St. Petersburg and Moscow. In its previous 8 seasons the club hasn't won any major honors and found its self playing only lower division football, but in late November of 2010 just as the club was about to complete its 8 consecutive season without a trophy, the club was surprisingly bought J.r Sports Group for an undisclosed fee. Following the purchase of the club Jason was appointed the clubs full time manager. Jason was most experienced manager that they could recruit at the time, and the one that didnt ask for large salaries, and he was just finishing his best season in his career, being at 5th at the half of the season; not even favorites to finish in the top 3 turned out to win the division cup by 2 points clear, an unbelievable comeback. Their stadium was also renamed '''New Anfield Revolution Arena. '''Until season 25 when it was renamed to Saint Anfield Arena They are yet to win any major trophies, they have been runners-up twice. The club was liquidated at the end of Season 34 finishing 3rd in Div. 4,2 after manager Jason resigned. Clubs statistics & Records All Time League Appereance All Time Goal scorers '''Club Records: * Record Purchase :Vladimir Polikarpov* ASI: 25,981 Amount: £99.6 Million Seller:Cheers * Record transfer fee for a youngster (buy): Alex Speller* ASI:433 Amount: £4,100,002 Seller:FC Mossley * Record Sale: J Al Meshal Amount: £36.6 Million Buyer: FC Royal * Largest Home win: 10-0 against Спартанl0pцы/ 12-2 against B FC Drovosek * Largest away win: 14-1 against Спартанl0pцы * Largest Home defeat: 1-6 against Kremni/ 0-5 against Sevmash Severodvinsk * Largest Away defeat: 8-1 against Viktoria2000 * Longest winning run: 16 Games * Highest League Attendence: 20,000 ' (Bold *=' '''Active players)' Stadia Saint Moscburg's Arena was the stadiums original name before J.r Sports Group took over the club in late November 2010. From then on it was named New Anfield Revolution Arena, because the owner is a life long fan of Liverpool F.C he named it "New Anfield" in the hope to build dedicated fans for the club. "Revolution" was the stadium sponsor Revolution Inc. , while "Arena" remained at the locals request as the ground was build by miners from the nearby mine. and so came New Anfield Revolution Arena. The stadium has a current capacity of 17,000 (season 26) which is expected to increase to about 18,000-19,000 , but plans have been halted due to the club still playing in lower division football. But with the surprised promotion to the 4th Division N.A.R.A will be upgraded towards a 18,000-19,000 seater stadium. Current Capacity is 20,000 seats. After a season back in division 4 N.A.R.A was renamed to Saint Anfield Arena to commemorate the towns 100th years since its foundation, the clubs deal with Revolution Inc. ended that same season. At the end of season 28, the Fc New Era II board unveiled a plan to refurbish Saints Anfield Arena, which currently has an 18,000 seater capacity to a new modern 30,000 seater stadium in 5 seasons time. "We felt we New Era II Board needed a new stadium with more capacity that seats more fans. For the last three season our average attendance has been over 15,000, which shows that we needed a new stadium so more fans to cheer us on and to increase revenue for the club" Said Chairman Juan F. Dos Santos during the unveiling of the new plans. See => Saints Anfield Arena 'Construction stall' Construction of the new 'Saints Anfield Arena' has been postponed due to a drastic cut to the construction budget, with their status in the 3rd division all but sealed to relegation, the board has decided to postponed to construction of the proposed 30,000 seater stadia, which currently stands at 20,000. Ownership & Finances The club was founded by a local businessman who founded the club as a way to advertise his own business, which was a restaurant. But deeming it too "expensive" to manage a professional football and opted to sell it. '''Sale to J.r Sports Group It wasn't till mid-October, in the final months of season 21, that the club caught eye of Jack who owned J.r Sports Group( Now called Southern Connections Sports Group), a businessman who had interested in buying a club. But since stating his interest in owning an Eastern European Club, particularly in Russia. The opportunity came when he was touring between Moscow and St. Petersburg and came across the mining town of Saint-Moscburg where he saw an opportunity to own his own Russian football club and build a club from scratch, with his dream of building one of the most successful clubs in the world. After Saint Moscburg Saints ended their season lying 17th with barely 5 wins, it was announced that J.r Sports Groups successfully bought the club for an undisclosed fee, reported to be around £9.5 million. Before the season started J.r Sports Group made several changes towards to the club, including the club being renamed '''FC New Era II', Jack becoming the clubs chairman (former chairman), Jason becoming the clubs new manager. As of 26-05-'11 J.r Sports Group was renamed to Southern Connections Sports Group as part of a merger with a South-American Communication Company. Jack is still the SCSG's president and the clubs owner. 'Southern Connection Sports Group' Jack agreed to merge with TeleDeporte (A Colombian sports channel) in oder to provide extra funding towards the club. After months of negotiation, a deal was finally agreed and signed on 26-05-'11, a deal that saw both companies renamed into Southern Connection Sports Group and Juan Fernando Dos Santos being named the clubs new chairman. Currently the company has placed over £90 Million towards the club. 'Financial problems' Due to their sponsorship with Gamstation 3 not being renewed in time for the current season, the club are currently running at a lose of money. The error has cost some £60+ million in lost profit as they are excelling in the 4th division. Club chairman Juan F. Dos santos has called this a 'missed communication' by the clubs part, stating the those responsible for the signing of the deal acted to slow and that this must not happen again. Current Technical Staff 'Manager' Jason born Aruba, in his teen he showed great leadership ability and tactical knowledge about the game. Soon he found himself in the dugout at the age of 14 at his local club back in his native country. After 5 season, 2 league titles and never relegated Jason was appointed the clubs full-time manager as J.r Sports Groups first major change as owners of the club. Jason who had just finished his best season as Manager, staging one of the greatest comebacks in modern footballing history, taking his aging but highly skilled team from 6th place 13 points off 1st place to win the league tittle by 2 points. A feat that won him 'Manager Of The Season' award and his second major honor. At his unveiling he said "Its a great honor for me to carry out this project, i know we face an uphill battle being a small club in a small town. But i have the greatest faith in the players, supporters and board members to make this club one of the best in the world." Jason has been largely backed by majority of the Fans , Board members and all the players. Most Notably Andrey Masterkov and Mikhail Kozlov who latched out at the defense of their manager during their poor first campaign in Div. 4. "Its not only the managers fault, yes he has made some bad choices, but its down to us, the players who needs to step up their game" said Andrey Masterkov. Jason is renowned for his attacking attitude he brings to the game. He is also renowned for his priority to set-up a good youth development academy for the future. After 2 seasons in ' ' ЛФЛ (Div. 4) Jason drew many plaudits for his renowned dedication to stick towards his pass and move philosophy, which has produced some memorable games such as the 3-2 home win against Ziman/'s Gladiators, a 2-0 home win against Avangard and many more. "He's done a truly magnificent job there, in the time he's been there he's made them from a relegation team to a top side team" Ziman/'s Лёша was quoted sayin after his first derby defeat. But Jason was also keen to share the plaudits with his assistant Steve Neuer, who also masterminded some great wins during Jason absences. 'All-time League Record' 192 wins (43%) / 97 draws (21.9%) / 153 (34.6%) Loss Youth Academy With the mission of building a successful club for the future, Jason immediately went to check on the state of the clubs Youth Academy. Which was in poor state, with no good players coming through its rank, the only notable player was Nikolay Dragunov, Valeriy Kasheev and Andrey Ostrogorsky who are currently playing for the first-team. So Jason went on a mission to substantially improve the clubs Youth Academy, with it currently at level 8, and having invested well over £50 million into the Academy, the clubs board passed a rule that only grade 4*or higher players are to be signed, this help keeping the wage bill down. The clubs youth academy has been massively upgraded over the past seasons, cited as one of the reason's for the stall of the refurbishment of the stadium. But the has produced several noticeable players that make it a worthy investment, notably Yuriy Pudovkin ,Mikhail Churbanov ,Viktor Dolgonosov , Yuriy Litvak , Alexander Rumianov , Denis Karenin, Vadim Zhirinovsky Retired Players *'Pavel Voronov' : '''A true club legend, a hard-working , though tackling defender who was always there in the hart of the defense and passing vision that earned him 5 assist to date in his career and the love of the supporters. His never-say-die attitude earned him the captains armband only to be taken away by fitness reason. *'Vinko Jovanović : A player who didn't really had much time to show case in skills for the club , only playing 10 games and scoring 3 goals for the club. Coming to the trying to replicate the success of compatriot 'Hilmo Sikić'.'' *'Tomokazu Aonuma ' : One of the clubs finest purchase. Bought from Arsenal CS for £8.7 Million, Tomozaku quickly establishing himself as first choice left- back and the club most consistent players through out is 3 years stay at Saint Moscburg. He is best know for his forward runs, great crosses and brutal but efficient defensive abilities, which made him a club idol. *'''Hilmo Sikić ' ': An absolute club idol for his endless work-rate , his leadership abilities, his free kicks and his ability to keep a cool head when taking penalties. Bought from F.C.Panathinaikos for less then £1 Million, he quickly became one of the clubs most important players during their first season. *'''Feder Zeitzev : The clubs current record goal scorer in a single season, 26 goals out of 28 games. In his only season with the club he won the supporters over with his elegant style of play and the goals he scored. *'Maxim Antyuhin ': An absolute bargain at £8 Million, Came to the squad to give Andrey M. license to bomb foward. A midfield anchor, who produced consistent performances and the occasional goal. He will be most remembered in his involvement in the club winning its first derby against Ziman/'s Gladiators, with a brace. *'Segrei Dubinsky': One the clubs unsung heroes, helped the clubs towards a 2nd place finish and pulled off some world class saves along the way. *'Pavel Putyatin': Played well when called upon, didn't much chances to impress. *'Vanja Erić': Became the first player to score 5 goals in a single match, at home to KC. *'Ilya Knivelyov': One of the finest goalkeeper to play for the club. Bought for a then club record £71.9, nearly helping the club its first trophy, only to have that season ruined with injuries. Category:Russian Football Clubs Category:Football Clubs